Katie & Oliver: is true love wrong?
by JaraandEzriaLoverr
Summary: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell realise their love for one another. Will they get past all the obstacles, what will they be? A/U
1. Chapter 1

Katie & Oliver: is true love wrong?

It was a normal day for Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. Getting up at five in the morning to work on game tactics even though it was the first day of term - the second of September. The Quidditch season hadn't even started in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although something out of place did happen that day. When he arrived in the common room after a peaceful six hour night's sleep, to devise a game plan for his final year of school, he found Katie Bell - his youngest chaser - sitting on the big, scarlet sofa in front of the fire.

"Bell? What are you doing down here?" He asked curiously as he sat next to her on the sofa.

"Oliver Wood. Long time, no see. Still a Quidditch maniac, getting up at silly o'clock." Katie stated. Looking him in the eye. He was transfixed by her beautiful brown eyes. As was she with his amazing brown eyes. Oliver blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Forever and always." Oliver replied. He smiled at Katie. He knew it was wrong, he was almost eighteen and she was almost fifteen but he really liked her. He was also her Quidditch captain. It was her fourth year at Hogwarts and his seventh.

"Why are you so crazy about Quidditch?" Katie asked curiously.

"I don't know really. I just love the game, it's tactical and exciting. It's also risky which gives you the adrenalin rush. Surely you feel that when playing." Oliver explained.

"Yeah i suppose your right. Did you see the dementors on the train yesterday?" Katie said completely changing the subject.

"Aye, nasty things those dementors. Did they affect you?" Oliver replied with a hint of unusual concern.

"I did almost pass out but luckily it went away" Katie said, shivering a the thought of the cloaked figure towering over her.

"What did they make you relive? if you don't mind me asking." Oliver asked getting more concerned.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Sorry" Katie said, sounding as though she had a lump in her throat.

"Ok don't worry. I understand" Oliver told her. A tear began to roll down her cheek. Oliver immediately hugged her. It was unnusual, he didn't hug anyone. He saw her reaction although she hugged back. He smiled at a teary Katie.

"You don't usually hug people" Katie stated.

"Well, i thought you needed a hug, so i gave you one" Oliver said as he looked from her to the fire then back to her again. Nervously. He smiled at her and she smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Katie & Oliver

"When does training start? I f i'm still on the team that is." Katie asked with a cheeky look on her face.

"Of course your still on the team. Your my best chaser. Don't tell Ange and Leesha that though." Oliver replied. "Training starts in two weeks" He added.

"Ok." Katie answered. "Do you want to go for a walk? We've got ages 'til breakfast." She asked curiously. Oliver nodded an 'ok'. They left the common room and walked down to the lake.

"Am i too full on with Quidditch?" Oliver asked as they sat on a giant tree's, giant root.

"Yes, you are. Although you wouldn't be Oliver Wood if you wasn't." Katie answered and Oliver smiled happily.

"So Bell, how was your summer?" Oliver questioned curiously. Katie's heart dropped, just as she thought they were getting somewhere, he called her by her surname - Bell. He saw the joyous glint leave her eyes.

"It was ok. You?" Katie answered trying hide her sadness.

"Yeah, it was ok." Oliver replied, looking down at the ground. "I missed you though" He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked not hearing his comment.

"Nothing." Oliver said, half glad she didn't hear and half disappointed she didn't hear. It confused atie but she brushed it off.

"You know, we've known eachother for two years. I think we've formed a friendship where you can call me by my first name." Katie announced. Oliver was slightly taken aback.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry." He said looking out over the lake.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked slightly concerned for her older friend.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Oliver replied.

"Well, you're out here with me and not inside sorting out Quidditch plays. Plus you look very proccupied." Katie explained.

"Oh. It's just that i can't stop thinking about a girl. I'm pretty close to her but she's three years younger than me." Oliver said absent-mindedly. Katie's face dropped into a frown. Oliver noticed this. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Katie eclaimed and looked down. Oliver lifted her head by her chin, their eyes locked onto eachothers and in the heat of the moment - they kissed. It seemed they both put quite abit of emotion into it. They both pulled away stunned with one another.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said feeling awkward until he saw the smile on her face, causing him to smile and put an arm around her as they looked out onto the lake.

"So, um. Are we, well. You know - together?" Katie asked curiously.

"If you want to be." Oliver replied as they looked at eachother. Katie nodded and the two hugged.

"Can we not tell anyone yet. I wanna get used to the relationship first." Katie explained.

"Of course." Oliver agreed. They sat there until they heard the clock strike nine. Classes start at nine.

"Crap!" They both cursed. They stood and ran to the castle hand in hand. They sprinted to the common room, they weren't even in their school robes. They met back in the common room.

"I'll walk you to your class or should i say run."Oliver offered.

"No you won't. We're both late as it is. You don't need to be later than necessary." Katie insisted, gave him a kick peck on the lips and sprinted off to her class and Oliver to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Katie&Oliver

It was lunch and Katie and Oliver spsent most of their time swapping looks. Angelina caught wind of it.

"Hey, what's with you and Wood, eh?" She asked an in love Katie.

"What do you mean? Nothing's 'with us'." Katie replied somewhat startled at the question asked by her best friend.

"Of course not." Angelina said and went back to eating her salad. She had a suspecing tone in her voice.

"Whatever." Katie said in an annoyed voice. They ate the rest of their lunch and went to their individual classes. By the time her last class ended all she could think about was Oliver.

"Miss Bell?" Professor Flitwick squeeked. It pulled her out of her trance, she saw all of her peers were already flooding into the corridor. "It's time to go." He squeeked again. She got up from her seat.

"Right, sorry Professor." Katie apologised.

"No problem Miss Bell." Professor Flitwick said and began sorting through Charms essays. Katie left the classroom. She then made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. Oliver was already there, sitting with the Weasley twins - Fred and George. He smiled at Katie, she smiled back. She nodded towards the stairs that lead to the boy's dorms. She walked up them unnoticed by anyone and Oliver followed, making the excuse that he had homework to do to the twins. He met Katie half way up the stairs, kissed her then took her hand and led her to his dorm room. He shared this dorm room with stick in the mud Percy Weasley.

"We best not get caught up here by Head Boy. He'd blow his top." Katie said jokingly. Oliver looked slightly confused. "Nevermind. Muggle phrase." She added with a chuckle. They sat on Oliver's bed, pulled the curtains closed and started kissing. After a few minutes - they were now laying down talking, Oliver playing with Katie's hair - the curtains were yanked open. Percy stood there in shock.

"I better go." Katie said. Percy shook himself out of his state of shock.

"No, no, no. You can stay. I'll just go over there and mind my own business." Percy said, flushed the same colour of his hair. Katie nodded and looked at Oliver.

"Percy you won't tell anyone, will you? No-one know's yet." He asked. Percy nodded "Thanks."

"What if he tells one of the twins?" Katie whispered into Oliver's ear.

"He won't. He's not close with his family."Oliver replied quietly. Percy glanced at them. Katie stood up.

"I'm gonna go." She said and walked to the door.

"Wait, can we go for a walk?" Oliver asked, desperation in his voice. Katie nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie&Oliver: Chapter 4

They had managed to slip out of the common room without being noticed and they were now walking down the Grand Staircase.

"Can we go to the forest?" Katie asked mischievously.

"No, it's too dark." Oliver said wisely.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Katie asked curiously. As they approached the fifth floor.

"The Prefect's bathroom?" Oliver suggested. "Being a Quidditch captain, i get the password too." He added. She nodded and they made their way, joyfully to the bathroom. When they arrived it was completely empty. They sat on the steps at the edge of the bath. They started snogging. When they pulled away, they looked at the stainglass window. It had a memaid on it, who was sitting on a rock.

"When did you start liking me?" Katie asked curious to know how long they had liked eachother.

"I don't know really, what about you?" Oliver replied.

"I had a giant crush on you when i tried out for the team That was the reason i tried out, i didn't know i liked the sport so much." Katie answered blushing. Oliver chuckled.

"You're so cute." He said. Her face lit up. "We should get back to the common room. It'll be after hours soon." He added. Katie nodded. They made their way through the dimly lit castle halls but they didn't hold hands for fear of being seen. Then as they rounded the corner Professor McGonagall was walking towards them.

"Hello, you two. You'd better get back to the common room quickly. Hold on, is there something you would like to tell me about you two and the reason you're out this late alone, without the Weasley twins or Miss Johnson and Miss Spinnet?" Professor McGonagall Queeried.

"No!" They both spat abruptly. Professor McGonagall raised an eye-brow and the corners of her mouth curved up into a usually inseen smile.

"Go on, back to the common room." She said and carried on walking. They got back to the common room, entered and walked over to the Quidditch team plus Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Angelina looked at Katie wide-eyed. Katie blushed slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie&Oliver: Chapter 5

Oliver and Katie walked over to their peers.

"Hey team." Oliver exclaimed as him and Katie sat down next to eachother.

"Hey, wait. Weren't you upstairs doing homework?" Fred and George said in unison.

"Yeah but i had to go and find Professor McGonagall and i bumped into Katie on the way." Oliver lied convincingly to everyone except Angelina suspected something was happening between the two team mates.

"So, what's been happening with you two?" Angelina asked smirking. Oliver and Katie looked at eachother.

"Nothing, boring as usual." Oliver said making the lie more obvious with each word - purposely. He wanted everyone to know about him and Katie.

"Really." Angelina said knowingly, Katie seemed nervous which made Angelina smirk. Katie narrowed her eyes at her black british best friend. Fred, George and Alicia sensed something was going on by the looks on their three friends faces.

"What's..." Fred began.

"Going on?" George finished his twins sentence.

"Nothing!" Oliver and Katie exclaimed. Everybody looked puzzled. Oliver turned to face Katie.

"I'm going to my dorm. See you all tomorrow." Katie announced, she walked to her dorm, closely followed by Angelina.

"What's up, Kate?" She asked, sitting on the bed next her.

"Nothing." Katie said leaning down on her elbow.

"Katie, I know something's going on with you and Wood. Why not just tell me." Angelina replied knowingly.

"Fine! We got together this morning. After a 'heat-of-the-moment' kiss." Katie explained beaming.

"Aw. That's really sweet. Although, isn't he a bit old for you?" Angelina gushed.

"He only came of age a month ago." Katie defended her and her boyfriends relationship.

"Ok, i'm sorry. I guess you have known him for long enough, we all have so we know he wouldn't push you into anything." Angelina agreed. Katie smiled.

"Don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for an open relationship." Katie pleaded.

"Ok. Does anyone else know?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Percy Weasley. He caught us talking on Oliver's bed." Katie explained.

"Wow. Can I tell Leesha?"

"Please don't. I'll tell her when i'm ready." Katie said in desperation. The door then opened. Alicia came in.

"Hey, what's wrong Kate. I couldn't help but notice some tention between you and Wood." Alicia said thinking she knew something.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie&Oliver: Chapter 6

Alicia walked over to Katie's bed.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. Long day, you know first day bak and all." Katie lied through her teeth. A big pause between each sentence.

"Oh ok. Well i'm glad you're ok. Remember we have a party to organise. Tenth of September. Seamus' thirteenth. Got to start planning. It has to be perfect for him, turning into a grumpy, spotty ole' teenager." Alicia reminded her two best friends.

"Of course how could we forget that. Then nine days later it's Hermione's thirteenth." Katie said with a giggle. Alicia nodded and went back downstairs.

"Well, i'll leave you to your, uh. 'Wooden' thoughts." Angelina said with a smirk. "Couldn't resist." She added.

"Oh ha ha." Katie scoffed. Angelina left and went to join the rest of the team in the common room. Katie was left in peace for the rest of the night. The next morning, the Gryffindor Quidditch team minus Harry, sat together at breakfast. Although, Harry sat pretty close. Oliver, Katie and Fred on one side of the table. Angelin, Alicia and George on the other.

"I've already devised some new Quidditch tactics." Oliver said happily. The quidditch team groaned.

"Wood, we still have two weeks until training starts." Alicia whined.

"I think we should work extra hard this season. Ol - Wood has done so much for us. Getting us trained and into the brilliant Quidditch players we are today. We owe it to him." Katie explained, as she gave Oliver a small smile. He lightly squeezed her leg. Under the table the no-one would notice. However, Angelina and Alicia did notice. The day flew past, at lunch Alicia began to notice how closer Oliver and Katie were, compared to the previous year. After classes the couple was sitting on either end of the sofa, Katie's legs were resting on Oliver's lap. Alicia was sitting on an armchair, she began to get a little bit jelous. She didn't understand why he preferred the younger, less pretty and less talented chaser compared to herself. She could feel the green-eyed monster creeping up her body ready to burst out. Oliver and Katie were laughing and joking. Alicia had never told anyone that she had a crush on the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Not even Angelina knew how she felt about him. She felt like storming out of the common room, so naturally she did. Katie looked at Oliver, confused and vice versa.

"Should we go after her?" Katie asked feeling quite concerned.

"Na.. She probably needs some time to think. You know what you girls are like, very confusing." Oliver explained. "Plus everyone else is either outside, upstairs or in detention. We are alone in the common room." Oliver added and Katie got closer to him. She kissed him. "I don't think there's anyone in my dorm room."

"About we stay here, I don't think i want to keep our relationship a secret any more." Katie explained.

"If you want everyone to know, why don't we go for a 'hand-in-hand' walk?" Oliver suggested in the form of a question.

"Ok." Katie and smiled. They intertwined their hands and walked out of the portrait hole. They walked through the corridors and felt eyes on them from every angle. They got to the enterance courtyard and saw Alicia sitting on a stone bench. They walked over to her still hand in hand. Alicia looked at their faces then her eyes wnadered down to their hands. Anger filled her body.

_**Thanks to **__willshakespeare-immortalbar_d for the idea of Alicia being jelous. Never would have thought of it without you suggesting it :)


	7. Chapter 7

Katie&Oliver: Chapter 7

Alicia had stood up and was now face to face with the new couple.

"Are you ok? You don't look yourself." Katie asked growing concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks. I have to go." Alicia replied aggresively and left before Katie had time to protest. Alicia glared at their backs whilst they walked to the boathouse to find the twins. The boys gasped at the sight of the couple.

"We knew something was going on between you two. Didn't George. Fred said proudly.

"We did, Fred." Katie and Oliver laughing.

"What are you three doing down here?" Katie asked curiously.

"We're trying to catch a Grindylow." Lee axclaimed excitedly.

"That sounds horrible." Katie said with a frown.

"We want..." Fred began.

"...to make friends with it." George finished his twins explanation.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." Oliver questioned quite confused.

"Well, they're dangerous and could potentially kill someone, so we want to put it in Snapes office and fill it with water." Fred announced happily. This made Katie and Oliver utterly bemused.

"Well, we're off. We'll pretend we didn't hear any of that. Do you know where Ange is?" Katie said questioning their knowledge of the beautiful Gryffindor Chaser.

"I think she was heading to the Library." Lee answered almost instantly. Katie dragged Oliver to the Library.

"Hey, Angie." Katie skipped over to her studying friend.

"Hey. You two gone public now then?" Angelina asked, looking at their hands.

"Yes." Oliver said very happily putting his arms around his girlfriend. "How did you know?" He added.

"I can't lie to her. She came asking questions." Katie explained.

"Ah. Percy knew too." Oliver mentioned. Angelina nodded.

"We are going to walk some more." Katie said and dragged Oliver away from Angelina's studies. On their travels they bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Ah. Wood, Miss Bell. The first Quidditch match as been pulled forward to next week - Saturday." She said slightly aggitated.

"Good job I got some Quidditch plays sorted through the summer." Oliver said in a sudden air of stress.

"We could start training tomorrow?" Katie suggested.

"Perfect. We need to round up the team." Oliver said in a bit of a panic. Oliver grabbed Katie's hand and they ran off to get everyone. They found Angelina in the Library, Fred and George down by the boathouse, Harry was with Ron and Hermione at Hagrid's and Alicia was sitting in the common room. They all went down to the Gryffindor changing room to study Oliver's tactics and plays. After booking the pitch for the next day straight after classes. Training was very full on. Harry hadn't flown all summer, Fred and George had taken to hitting the bludger at eachother and Alicia wasn't passing to Katie for an unknown reason.

"Spinnet! What is wrong with you?" Oliver bellowed across the pitch.

"What do you mean Wood?" Alicia yelled in a sarcastic reply.

"Why aren't you passing to Bell?" Oliver was starting to get annoyed. Not only was she ruining Quidditch practise, she was picking on his girlfriend. Little did he know the latter was the reason she was picking on her.

"Because she's being terrible. She's never in the right place, at the right time." Alicia hissed aggresively more pointed towards Katie. She felt hurt. She felt it was the best she's ever played. She didn't know what she'd done wrong.

"She is in the right place to be passed to." Oliver said trying to defend his girlfriend.

"You would take her side, wouldn't you." Alicia said suggesting favouritism. Katie flew down to the ground and Alicia followed.

"What is your problem?" Katie yelled, approaching Alicia.

"Nothing! Wood, i'm done with training for today." Alicia said and left. Oliver flew done to Katie, he hugged her to comfort her.


	8. Chapter 8

Katie&Oliver: Chapter 8

Training ended and everyone sat in the common room minus Alicia who was sulking in her dorm room. They trained everyday leading up to the match - which was against Slytherin. During the game, bludgers were flying everywhere full blast. Despite the Slytherin's obvious cheating - which Lee commented about multiple times during the commentary as well as how much he liked Angelina - Gryffindor won the match. Everyone flooded onto the pitch. Katie and Oliver were trying to reach eachother. (_God know's why they didn't just fly to eachother_) As Katie broke out of the crowd, she saw a girl grab Oliver and kiss him. He did nothing to stop it. Katie tried to think of a logical explanation but nothing came to mind. She looked closer and saw who the girl was. It was Alicia. Katie felt fury swell inside of her. Alicia pulled away, leaving a very shocked Oliver looking at Katie. He saw her walking fast from the pitch. She went to get changed, he changed too. He met her outside the changing room but she walked straight by him. She was headed for the forest - the forbidden one.

"Katie!" He yelled, pleading for her to stop. She did after a while. The match took place at dusk so it was getting dark now as they headed into the forest. "Katie! Where are you going?"

"For a walk!" Katie replied awfully aggresively.

"Not in the forst. It's dark, anything could happen." Oliver said and just then they heard a loud howl.

"Like you care what happens to me. Not when you're kissing Alicia anyway." Katie explained, walking deeper into the forest. Despite being scared of the howl. Oliver grabbed Katie's arm and spun her around.

"Don't go any further!" He raised his voice in concern. Katie snatched her arm away and carried on deep into the forest. Oliver followed her ofr about half an hour, pleading for her to turn back. It was pitch black by then. 'Lumos'. Katie stopped and everything began to freeze. They saw the big, cloaked figure of a dementor floating eerily towards them. It began to suck the soul out of Katie. Oliver began to panic.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, thinking of the first time him and Katie kissed. He drove the Dementor away but Katie passed out. He carried her to the Gamekeeper's (_Yes that is Hagrid :)_) cabin. He knocked on the door and when Hagrid answered he gasped deeply. Hagrid took her from Oliver's tired arms and layed her down on the bed and waited for a few minutes until she had woken. They gave her some chocolate, thanked Hagrid and left.

"You know you said you used the Patronus Charm. What did you think about?" Katie asked as they walked up the sloped lawn.

"Our first kiss." Oliver said looking at the ground with his hands in his pocket. Katie stopped both of them from walking and kissed him. They both smiled through the kiss.

"I know that kiss wasn't your fault. It just hurt seeing another girl kissing you." Katie said after they pulled away. Oliver hugged her and they carried on up to the castle with their arms around eachother. When they reached the common room, Gryffindor was having a glory party with food and butterbeer. When Alicia saw them her face dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie&Oliver: Chapter 9

Katie stormed up to Alicia.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, kissing _my _boyfriend!" Katie yelled as Oliver came up behind her. She was clearly very upset.

"I was celebrating. I'm sure Wood appreciated my enthusiasm for winning." Alicia said cockily. Katie felt anger swim through her whole body and her hands ball up into fists. Oliver dragged her away before she could do any harm. They sat on the sofa.

"It's not worth getting into trouble. You know you're the only girl for me." Oliver stressed and she leaned on him.

"Fine." Katie said grudgingly. Fred, George, Lee and Angelina approached them.

"Hey, what happened? You didn't celebrate with us on the pitch." Angelina said sadly.

"Me and Olly had an argument because Alicia kissed him after the match." Katie explained before Oliver could stop her. They gasped loudly so that Alicia could hear.

"She didn't, did she?" Angelina said in great shock. Katie and Oliver nodded. "We need a new Chaser then." Angelina added.

"I don't think we have the time to train a new Chaser." Oliver said in a whined voice.

"Dean Thomas is a good Chaser." George mentioned and as if on cue Dean sounded his existence in the same room with a wince of pain as Ron's queen smashed Harry's Knight.

"We could let him try out." Fred suggested.

"Fine." Oliver backed down, defeated. They walked over to the third years.

"Hey Dean. We were wondering if you'd like to try out for Chaser?" Fred asked quietly?

"Yes. I'd love to! When. Wait, why?" Dean said in a ramble.

"If you join the team we'll tell you. How about Monday after classes?" Katie said looking at Oliver. He nodded and so did Dean. They left the third years to their game of Wizard's chess and went up to the twin's dormitory.

"Everyone will think you've gone mad, Wood." George said chuckling.

"Why? Because i'm not celebrating our win." Oliver said also chuckling. Fred and George nodded.

"He's got a point there Olly." Katie said with a giggle. They stayed in the dorm until the party was over and they all went to bed. They had an unusual lay in after the extensive week training. The next week went quickly and as if by 'magic' it was Seamus' thirteenth birthday party. Fred and George had snuck into Hogsmeade to purchase food and drinks and jokes from Zonko's and sweets from Honeyduke's. The party was fantastic, everyone had a great time apart from Alicia, she didn't even attend the first half of the party. No-one knew the real reason why, except the Quidditch team plus Seamus, Hermione and Ron. Everyone thought it was because she was kicked off the Quidditch team but really it was because none of her friends were talking to her. All because of her poxy crush on Oliver Wood. She decided to turn up to the party. When she saw Oliver her emotions took over. Jelousy, anger and sadness. He was in the middle of the crowd talking to Percy. Alicia marched up to him and began to dance him away from Percy then she dragged him out of the common room with nobody noticing but Percy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Oliver exclaimed as Alicia pulled him down the hall by his hand.

"I want to know if you really do like Bell, genuinely." Alicia explained.

"Of course i do, i wouldn't be with her if i didn't." Oliver said with a tone that said her question was completely barbaric.

"But she's fourteen, surely you need someone with more experience or do you always go for virgins?" Alicia said in a somewhat aggresive tone. In the common room Percy had told Katie that Alicia had dragged Oliver out of the common room. She stormed out there to find Alicia and Oliver arguing.


	10. Chapter 10

Katie&Oliver: Chapter 10

Katie approached the arguing pair.

"What is going on here?" Katie asked annoyed as hell.

"I was just telling your so called boyfriend here, that if he wants to be with me, he'll have to break up with you." Alicia lied boldly. "That's right, he's been cheating on you with me." She added.

"What the hell are you talking about, Spinnet!" Oliver and Katie said in sync.

"I'm telling the truth." Alicia said calmly. Katie's eyes filled with tears, she slapped Oliver and ran back to the common room bawling her eyes out. She went through the crowded common room. As she reached the stairs someone grabbed her arm. That someone was George Weasley.

"What happened?" He asked his young team mate in concern.

"He cheated on me. Oliver cheated on me with her. Alicia." Katie said still crying really hard.

"What? No he didn't. Did he tell you that himslef?" George couldn't believe his ears.

"No, Alicia did." Katie said sitting on the bottom step. George sat on the floor next to her.

"You need to talk to Wood." George encouraged as much as it hurt. He really liked her, a lot. He stood up and held out a hand. She took it and stood up as she reached the portrait hole it opened. Oliver stood there with puffy, red eyes and a bright red slap mark across his cheek. They looked eachother in the eye.

"It's not true. Spinnet is lying." Oliver pleaded for Katie to believe him.

"I think we need a break. I'm sorry but you need to concentrate on your N.E.W.T's . It'll be easier for you without all the drama of a relationship and Alicia's jelousy." Katie said. It was hard for her, seeing the hurt in his eyes but she needed some time away from the drama of Alicia's jelousy, she wasn't used to it. She was fourteen after all. Katie walked up to her dorm room. Oliver looked lost. He walked to the sofa and sat there. George sat next to him. (_Goodness know's where Fred is :)_)

"You didn't cheat on her, did you?" George asked knowingly. Oliver shook his head, hands over his mouth with tears rolling down his cheeks. "She'll come 'round. I'm sure of it." George reassured his Quidditch captain. He patted Oliver's back.

"I'm going to bed." Oliver said and went up to his dorm room. The next nine days took forever for Oliver and Katie. They were both slipping on school work. It was Sunday morning. Most Gryffindors were preparing for Hermione party, except Oliver who was wandering around the school aimlessly. Professor McGonagall saw him and approached him.

"Wood? Are you ok?" She asked concerned. "What has happened between you and Miss Bell? You're both slipping behind in your studies." She added.

"Nothing." Oliver said sadly. Professor McGonagall raised an eye-brow. "It's precisely what i said Professor, nothing is happening between us." He added to convince her he was telling the truth and not brushing off the question.

"So, you are not in a relationship with Miss Bell anymore?" She paused for his correction. He shook his head. "Then why are you slipping on your school work? You don't have any distractions except Quidditch which extra-curricular anyway." Professor McGonagall asked getting even more concerned. He shrugged it off and walked away before she could ask anymore questions. Professor McGonagall looked confused. He sat on a stone bench and started to think about things. Mostly Katie but his school work as well. People wondered why he looked so down about Katie if he wanted he could have any girl he wanted - except a Slytherin - no-one knew why he wanted Katie she was three years younger after all and had no experience what-so-ever. He understood it perfectly though, he loved her so much, it was indescribable. He had never said it to himself but he knew it was true.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie&Oliver: Chapter 11

Later that same day was Hermione's birthday party. Katie and Oliver kept their distance because Katie had made no clear signs of wanting him back. She was still on the Quidditch team because she was their best Chaser. Angelina, Fred and George were constantly trying to get them back together. On Monday practise Oliver was unintentionally giving everyone a hard time.

"Wood! Seriously, stop taking out your problems on us!" Angelina yelled across the pitch.

"Training is over! Everyone in the changing room now!" Oliver shouted really frustrated. He shot a glare at everyone as they flew towards the ground. Everyone except Katie and Oliver went to the changing room.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked cluelessly.

"As if you don't know." Oliver snapped back. She looked hurt at his tone. "I'm sorry. I just miss you so much." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry Oliver. We need some time apart. You need to concentrate on your studies." Katie said fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm doing worse without you. Professor McGonagall told me herself, we're both slipping behind." Oliver was pleading for her to take him back. "Katie, this may sound sudden but I need to tell you. I love you. A lot." He said really quickly, hoping she didn't just walk away. It started to pour with rain. They just stood there in the wet, staring eachother in the eyes. It then started to thunder and lightning.

"Don't do this this Oliver, please." Katie said and walked away. She got changed and was walking, slowly to the castle. Oliver was about twenty feet behind her. She was a figure up ahead of her, it was Miles Bletchley. He stoppe her from walking straight past him.

"What do you want Bletchley?" Katie said harshly. It was still pouring hard with rain.

"Have you ever wondered why I don't try pushing you off your broom when your near the hoops in Quidditch matches?" He said suddenly.

"No, funnily enough I focus on getting the quaffle past you, I look at where you aren't not at you." Katie said confused. He was a fifth year, the year above her.

"It's because I like you Katie. I thought i'd missed my chance when I heard about you and Wood." Miles said nodding behind her to Oliver walking towards them. She looked at him but then back to Miles.

"What was that you were saying about liking me?" Katie asked loudly enough for Oliver to hear.

"I said I thought i'd missed my chance with you when you got with Wood." Miles repeated with a confused look on his face. Wood walked over to them, fuming.

"Leave her alone Bletchley." He said really annoyed.

"Excuse me if I wanna talk to... Miles, then i will. You can't tell me to do." Katie said facing Oliver. He tried to pull her away. "Go away Wood!" She yelled. He looked hurt but not because she yelled at him, because she called him 'Wood' - his surname. Katie saw the hurt in his eyes and found it hard to look at him so she pulled Miles towards the castle with her.

"Do you wanna give me a chance then?" Miles asked as they stepped into the clock tower.

"Yeah sure." Katie said absent-mindedly. Miles hugged her tightly. "I'm not hanging around with your Slythein lot though and don't expect me to go easy on you in Quidditch." Katie added, Miles nodded.

"Don't expect me to hang around with your Gryffindor lot either." Miles said.

"Whatever." Katie said and they went their seperate ways, to their own common rooms. Angelina was anxious to ask questions because Katie and Oliver stayed behind. "Nothing happened. Sorry Angie." Katie replied to the question 'what happened' Angelina looked dissapointed. "I did see Miles Bletchley though." She said absent-mindedly. Angelina looked confused. "He said he likes me. We decided to have a go at a relationship." Angelina's mouth hit the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys, sorry i've kept you all waiting. I was busy with school (I just started further education in Sixth Form) but here is Chapter 12. Hope everybody likes it._

Katie&Oliver: Chapter 12

Angleina was in such shock. Her mouth still hung open.

"Your gonna catch flies if you don't shut your mouth." Katien joked.

"He's a Slytherin though." Angelina said. They looked into the fire as if they had heard someone speaking to them through it. They heard the portrait swing open. Oliver stormed in and straight over to Katie and Angelina.

"Angie, can you give us a minute alone please?" Katie asked before Oliver had even made it to them. She nodded and left to find the twins and Lee.

"Why were you talking to Bletchley?" Oliver asked, cutting her off before she could ask what he wanted.

"Why has that anything to do with you?" Katie asked very annoyed.

"Please Katie. Don't get involved with him. I love you too much to let you go without a fight. Plus i'm definately not letting you go to him." Oliver said in a leading voice. Katie began to cry. "Katie? Are you ok?" He said concerned.

"I miss you." She said, sitting on the sofa. Oliver sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Then why were you pushing me away?" Oliver questioned softly but confused.

"I don't know. I suppose it's because i don't want to distract you from your studies. I was also still upset about what happened with Alicia." Katie sobbed.

"You don't distract me from my studies, if anything i do better when i'm happy with you." Oliver reassured the sobbing love of his life.

"Really?" Katie asked totally and utterly surprised.

"Yes. Can we give it another go?" Oliver said with his hopes flying sky high in the clouds (Cloud 9 was where he wanted to be). Katie bit her lip.

"I've already told Bletchley i'd go out with him." Katie explained nervously. Olivers facial expression dropped into depression. "I could break it off with him?" Katie explained.

"Yes! Please..." Oliver said trying not to sound too pushy.

"Fine, i'll tell him tomorrow. Then we can try again." Katie announced happily with tears still in her eyes. Oliver wiped them away and they hugged, a friendly hug. She didn't want to be called a cheater even if it was only with Bletchley. They sat and talked for the rest of the evening and didn't go to bed until after everyone else in Gryffindor were in their dorm rooms. The next day Katie met Bletchley after classes and they walked down to the lake despite the bitter rain.

"I'm really glad you chose to give me a chance" he said as he cast a charm to keep the rain off of them. He moved close to her and touched her hip - a little bit closer to her you-know-what than she'd like.

"Miles I need to tell you something." Katie said nervously, she didn't want to break his heart, she wasn't like that. She wasn't even sure he had one, not a real one anyway - he was a Slytherin after all.

"You're not breaking up with me." Miles said with an evil glint in his eye, Katie did not like the glint. It scared her.

"N... no. I'm not. I just wanted to tell you that my birthday is in November." Katie stuttered with a fake smile.

"Good. I'll remember that." Miles said, flashing an evil grin.

"I have to go." Katie said and walked away quickly. When she reached the castle, she ran - fast - to the common room. She entered to find Oliver with the twins, she dragged him to a secluded part of the castle.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked alarmed and concerned.


	13. Chapter 13

Katie&Oliver: Chapter 13

Katie began to cry at this question, '_What's wrong?' _He really had no idea how Katie felt, she loved him a lot but how could he know, that after everything she had done in the past couple of days was to hurt him.

"I can't break up with Bletchley" she expressed.

"What? Why?" Oliver said alarmed, the first thing that flashed through his mind was that she wanted to give it a go with Bletchley.

"I don't know. I didn't ask him for details." Katie said slightly annoyed.

"Ok. Sorry but what about us?" Oliver felt very confused. He was ready to get back together with Katie.

"I don't know. I'll have to find a way to break up with him in public. That way he won't be able to, you know - stop me." Katie rambled in a panicked manner. Oliver nodded when necessary despite his confusion.

"Good plan. Shall we do it tomorrow?" Oliver suggested. "The rest of the team and I could be there just in case he gets aggressive." He added.

"That'd be good." Katie replied gratefully. "Thank you for understanding. If I was you, I'd have told me to piss off." Katie added with a hug, a tight one. He hugged back just as tightly.

"I'm not going to say that to you. I'm not that mean." Oliver reassured his 'sort of' girlfriend. The rest of the day was hard as they couldn't be intimate in public. The next morning everyone had breakfast in the Great Hall. Oliver and Katie sat opposite each other with the rest of the Quidditch team, plus Dean, Ron and Hermione.

"So, what is everyone doing today?" Angelina randomly asked.

"Meeting Miles today." Katie said. "In the Library." She added, looking over at Oliver.

"I might see you in there. I have some studying to do. I also need to talk over some Quidditch things. Seeing as both of us will already be in the Library, the rest of the team could meet us there. Around sixish?" Oliver explained. Katie nodded. The rest of the team did the same. Just then Alicia walked over to them but everyone got up and left the Great Hall - leaving her standing there alone. She stared after them and feeling jealous, seeing Oliver and Katie slow down and walk together.

"I'll make sure Miles and I are there when you arrive." Katie said to Oliver in a hushed voice.

"Ok. I'll see you around sixish." Oliver said as they parted ways to go to their lessons. The day passed by slowly but ten to six finally came and Miles and Katie were entered the Library.

"Why can't we go somewhere else to study?" Miles complained.

"Because I might need to reference other books in my homework." Katie lied, trying to think of ways to break up with him, loudly. They sat down at the middle table, opposite each other. She heard voices and saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team coming into the Library. Katie smiled with relief.

"Come on. Let's go." Miles demanded. He stood up and tried to pull Katie up too. She snatched her arm away and stood up herself.

"No! I'm not doing as you command. I'm not a dog or someone you can just push around and bully. I don't even know why I said yes to you, we're over. Never talk to me again Bletchley." She said with everyone in the Library watching.


End file.
